Rex
Summary Rex was subject of an experiment of the scientists from all over the world to create dino-men hybrids. Succeeding in reviving the dinosaurs themselves, they wanted to find out what would happen if the two sets of DNA merged. The results were unimaginable. Bio The Russian goverment has started a project - a project to create a perfect soldier. American spies investigated the situation and came back with information about the project, confirming their worries. The U.S. started their own version - nicknamed Project King. The American scientists were working on a creature capable of being dubbed a super weapon. They decided to merge the DNA of both man and dinosaur. And after two years, they succeeded. The creature was named Rex, because of his T-Rex-like appearance. He was taught social as well as military life, chemistry, modern technology and much more. However everything changed twelve years after his birth. The information of Project King got into the wrong hands and soon terrorists managed to break into the labolatory, killing nearly everyone and taking Rex themselves. They wanted to raise him as his own, however, unbeknownst to them, the hybrid was much more intelligent than it looked, his brain functioning faster than a normal human's. For eight years have the terrorists trained them in all forms of combat they knew. For eight years has Rex worked on a plan to escape. After those eight years, he managed to slaughter his way through the village and leave, finally seeing the light of day for more than a few minutes. He soon discovered that genetically enhanced hybrids like himself were nearly common, however most of them were weaker than Rex himself, due to the U.S.A. developing superhumans faster and faster. Some of them have ceased their military actions and decided to live as much of a normal life as they could live. Alongside T, a man he met in his journey and became friends with, he created the Superhuman Association - a group housing and shielding the mutants from human rule and rasicm, as well as taking down the more dangerous creations. Stats And Abilities Tier: 8-C Name: Rex Age: '''19 physically, 28 mentally '''Classification: Dino-Human Hybrid Alignment : 'Chaotic Good '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High, because of the healing factor coming directly from his DNA), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, both via his healing factor), Expert Gun User, Hand to Hand Combat (American Boxing alongside pure improvisation), Enhanced Hearing, Smell, Night Vision, Enhanced Intelligence '''Attack Potency: Building Level Speed/Reaction Time: Superhuman movement speed (Max Speed of 109 km/h) with Supersonic+ Reactions (Capable of reacting to bullets) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted and threw tanks, his greatest feat is that of lifting an HMCS Algonquin) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Can punch holes through solid concrete with ease, his tail itself can bend metal) Durability:' Building Level' (Tanked blasts from a tank, point-blank explosions, skin is completely invunerable to standard 9mm ammunition, should be capable of withstanding 10,200,000 pounds of force via Newton's Third Law) Stamina:: Almost unlimited thanks to the DNA merging Range: Normal Human (Extended w/weapons) Standard Equipment: 'M134 Minigun, two enlarged XIX Desert Eagles and Shorty Shotguns 'Intelligence: '''Genius. Smarter than he looks, as a child had many encounters with modern technology; decent engineer, strategist, taught of chemistry and biology for years. Capable leader and experienced in combatting both human soldiers and mutants. '''Regeneration: High Mid-Low High (Healing factor is in Rex's DNA, therefore he can regenerate as long as at least one fragment of his DNA exists, speed of regeneration depends on damage) Weaknesses: Rex's regeneration can regenerate almost anything including limbs given enough time, but a powerful enough explosion or anything that can completely destroy his body, will kill him and as with every healing factor, it can not recreate memories, therefore he will be completely helpless when his brain is destroyed. He is easy to anger, and when he is angered he tends to ignore any forms of reason. However, he is more dangerous, brutal and ruthless then. Other Notable Wins: None Notable Losses: vs Deathstroke '''(This was Rex before his update, 25.10.2015) '''Draws: None Category:Hybrids Category:Mercenaries Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Chaotic Good